Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+1-7y}$
Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {-3y - 7y} + 1$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-10y} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-10y + 1$